Darkness Flowing
by Green Feather
Summary: Sora might find the darkness that still dwells in his heart too much for him, and somebody is just too eager to take advantage of it. And him. Dark!Sora
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hiya, Green Feather here! This story is an AU taking place during Kingdom Hearts 2, but you should keep in mind that some changes were also made to what happened during Chain of Memories and the time Sora spent asleep.

The only change relevant to the prologue, though, is that Sora obtains the Two Become One keychain from Roxas when the two unite and Sora awakens, at the start of KH2. If you didn't know, having it equipped in KH2FM nets you a permanent 75% chance of entering Anti Form (the remaining 25% will always give Final Form).

* * *

_"An image of you overcome by the power of darkness flows into your mind." _

Sora wasn't stupid enough to believe there was only light in his heart, but when the mirror in Yen Sid's tower showed him that horrible image of himself shrouded in darkness he had quickly looked away and tried to distract himself with something else. That was when he had realized he should have tried out the strange keychain he had found himself holding when waking up in that creepy room.

Summoning his Kingdom Key in one hand and the keychain in the other, he had attached it to his keyblade and then removed the one representing the King's head. Instantly his weapon had changed form and Sora felt power flow through him and give him a feeling of completeness he had never experienced before. Staring in awe at what he could feel was called Two Become One he had tried swinging it around, almost cutting a few feathers out of Donald's tail in the process.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, Donald..."

With a sheepish smile and a scratch on the back of his head, Sora had then made his keyblade disappear, getting ready to head back to the Gummi Ship and officially set out for a new adventure.

- . - . -

What was only weeks ago now felt like years to Sora, who was lying on his back on the ground, in the outskirts of the city of Hollow Bastion. The last strands of darkness still clinging to him.

The first time it happened they were visiting Halloween Town, and while investigating the Graveyard a large group of Heartless had attacked them. Sora had lost track of Donald and Goofy shortly after the start of the battle, but wasn't worried since he could still hear them yelling spells not far from him, so he decided to make the most out of the battle and collect as much Munny as possible.

Too concentrated on gathering money, Sora didn't immediately notice a new wave of Heartless coming from all directions and completely surrounding him.

The Wight Knights seemed to never end, and ten minutes later the keyblade hero was getting tired. Thrust, strike, slash, slash, heal. After casting Cura on himself for what felt like the milionth time and slashing through one more Heartless, Sora suddenly felt something calling out to him. It was powerful and not completely foreign to his senses so he trusted his instincts and called back to that power.

Suddenly his hands were free. But it didn't matter, because he _felt _free. His movements were faster than ever, the enemies didn't have a chance to hit him now, he could dodge anything and attack back immediately, scratching, kicking, scratching again. After some time, a jump and a blast of dark magic took care of the remaining Heartless, but Sora wasn't satisfied. He wanted more, he needed something, someone was yelling, his instincts and feelings were getting mixed and confused. Holding his head between his clawed hands he fell on the ground and everything went quiet.

When he came back to his senses, Donald and Goofy were looking at him from above with worry in their eyes. He groaned and tried to stand up, but managed it only after his friends used a Potion on him.

"What happened?" He could remember it too well.

"You worried us to death! When we finished taking care of those damn Heartless we found you lying on the ground!" They didn't see anything strange?

"I'm fine now, we should keep exploring."

- . - . -

He could feel one last Shadow approaching him. He tiredly held up his hand.

- . - . -

It had happened another couple of times after the first one. He couldn't help it; when he felt that power call to him, he instinctively answered it.

Being in that form made him feel somewhat feral, but the truth was that he was almost completely in control of himself. He couldn't turn back at will, but he knew perfectly well what he was doing. Fighting came more natural than ever, and the lack of his keyblade could be easily fixed by ripping Heartless to shreds with his own hands. The method was a bit savage, but hey, whatever works.

So far, the only real drawback of borrowing the power of darkness was that afterwards he always felt hungry.

Sora tried his best to convince himself that sudden hunger was the only wrong thing in this whole mess. As long as he could keep himself in control and be lucky enough to avoid Donald and Goofy finding out about his problem, everything was fine.

- . - . -

Being sure that nobody was around to see him, instead of summoning his keyblade he smashed through the little Heartless with his bare hand. He didn't even twitch at seeing that his hand was black and clawed.

He really needed to stop this.

But first, he needed to find something to eat.

* * *

**A/N (2):** Concrit and every other review would be really appreciated! As I don't have a beta and only proofread this myself, if you notice some awful typo or grammar error it'd be nice if you were kind enough to point it out in a review or a PM! I am not a native English-speaker and can make horrible horrible mistakes without ever realizing it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The first actual chapter of Darkness Flowing is here! I have to say I am overwhelmed by the positive response to the prologue, I didn't expect it. Thank you for reading, reviewing and alerting my story, you all make me really happy!

I realized it might have came off as unclear in the prologue, but Sora & co. didn't go to Hollow Bastion right after Twilight Town and took a detour first (no locked worlds). As of the start of this, Sora hasn't met Organization XIII at Hollow Bastion yet.

* * *

It had been already a week since Sora, Donald and Goofy had woken up in Twilight Town after almost a whole year of being asleep. Even though none of them could remember how they even ended up asleep in the first place, Sora couldn't shake off the feeling that something important had happened to them during that lost year.

- . - . -

The trio had arrived at Hollow Bastion two days before, and immediately started helping out the Restoration Committee with everything they could, from fixing up houses to fighting Heartless. Sora was grateful that the amount of work that had to be done gave him an excuse to stay by himself most of the day, because he was planning to train as much as possible, in the hopes that by becoming stronger he would stop feeling the urge to turn into what he had dubbed his Anti Form.

- . - . -

Sora was currently heading to the outskirts of the city after having spent better part of the day being a delivery boy for Leon, who was working on fixing up a house for a family living near him. Initially Yuffie was the one meant to help him out, but she really didn't want to run around all day and so she had promised Sora a Mythril Ring if he took her place. Sora could never refuse a friend's request, so he accepted. Many hours of carrying heavy materials around the town later, the boy was regretting it.

Now he was sore, tired and wished for nothing more than to go back to Leon's house, where he was currently staying while helping out the Committee, and sleep until morning. But during the day he had plenty of time to think about his current situation, and he came to the conclusion that he couldn't waste a single minute right now, and that meant sleep had to wait.

Once he was sure he was far from the residential area enough to not be seen by anybody he summoned his keyblade, attracting all the Heartless around him, and got ready to fight. Most of his opponents were mere Shadows that he could defeat with a single swing of his keyblade; it seemed only weak Heartless gathered in the area and that was annoying him, since he needed much stronger opponents if he wanted to improve quickly.

Half an hour later the sun was starting to set, and Sora was growing frustrated of fighting only Shadows and more Shadows. By now he wasn't even paying attention to the actual fight anymore, mercilessly killing Heartless left and right with his new sword-like keyblade, his thoughts running away from him. In his distraction, Sora barely registered the feeling at the back of his mind and just instinctively responded to it. He realized his mistake a second too late, when he was already on all fours, darkness emitting from his body.

He tried to stand on his legs, but he couldn't keep his back straight, his slouching shoulders seemingly trying to push him back to the ground. He looked around and then with a leap he reached a nearby group of Shadows and slashed them with his claws, making short work of it. He knew that instead of tearing through Heartless he should have tried to force himself to turn back to normal, but his mind was fogged and he couldn't really remember why he should have turned back to normal when it felt so good to have darkness wrapped around him.

By the time he regained his human form, Sora was completely exhausted, sitting on the ground while sipping a Potion. He started thinking about what had just happened and about the situation in general. He wasn't a fool, and he had realized by now why he felt that familiar feeling that time in Halloween Town. The Anti Form was reminiscent of the short time he had spent as a Heartless after he had released his own heart along with Kairi's, and it had happened exactly in the same world he was now. Getting up and dusting off his clothes he wondered if what happened at that time was related to the mess he was finding himself in now.

- . - . -

Walking back to Merlin's house to meet up with the others and finally eat, he tried to remember what Yen Sid had said about of what happens when someone with a strong heart becomes a Heartless. He knew it had something to with Nobodies... but he was too tired at the moment to recall the explanation.

- . - . -

His chest was hurting.

He instinctively tried to touch it, but it appeared that neither his hands nor any other part of his body were there. There was nothing but a throbbing pain (where his _heart_ was supposed to be).

After what could have been a minute or an hour, he gave up trying to move (his apparently nonexistent) limbs and looked around himself instead. White, everything was white. Had he already been in this place before?

His head started hurting, too.

There was a dark spot among all the white. It was a window (was he in a room?) and there was someone in front of it, looking outside.

(He was dressed all in black.)

(No, he was wearing a black and white jacket.)

- . - . -

Sora woke up slowly, the rising sun filling his room in a warm light. Groaning he grabbed his chest and tried to remember the strange dream he had that night, but his memory of it was hazy. He groaned again and got up, getting ready for another day of hard work.

Like he had thought, Sora got roped into helping out Leon in place of Yuffie again (this time she had promised him two Soldier Earrings) and most of his day consisted of running around carrying heavy materials while trying to not trip on Shadows stalking him.

Stuck doing menial tasks, Sora had the chance to spend a lot of time thinking about his current situation for the second day in a row. What happened the evening before worried him a lot, because his initial plan was to learn how to fight back the impulse to turn into Anti Form; but how could he fight back against something that his mind of body accepted so readily? If avoiding it was impossible, what could he do?

- . - . -

As he carried the last box Leon needed, a Shadow slowly approached him from behind, but the instant it sprung from its pool of darkness Sora kicked it without even needing to turn his head.

A feeling at the back of his mind told him exactly where the creature was standing, and Sora was scared to death that he wasn't able to tell anymore if it was his instinct, developed through experiencing numerous fights, warning him of danger, or the darkness residing inside him sensing his brethren.


	3. Chapter 2

Sora was heading for the town outskirts by himself again. He had more energy left than the day before, and that would help him with his new plan.

If he couldn't suppress his Anti Form he would learn to control it.

He really hoped he could do it.

- . - . -

Standing still with his eyes closed, Sora tried his best to clear his mind of everything and concentrate only on his surrondings. After taking a few deep breaths he started sensing the Heartless around him, most of them wandering aimlessy outside the city. Only a few bothered approaching him now that his keyblade wasn't out.

He had no idea what to do, because until that point he had always triggered the transformation without actually wanting to. Was he supposed to do something specific? Think of something? His resolution started wavering already. After all he had seen what happened to the ones who tried to control Darkness - Riku, Maleficent - the results weren't pretty.

Anxiety escalating, he instinctively summoned his keyblade. He still had no idea where Two Become One came from, but no other keychain made him feel so at peace with himself, giving him a feeling of completeness.  
With the familiar weight in his hand, he managed to calm down again in time to kill the Heartless that had now took notice of him.

The reason Riku and Maleficent had failed was because they weren't strong enough. He was strong, stronger than them. He had defeated them, he had defeated even Ansem himself. He knew he could do it.

Busy taking out Shadows, Sora didn't notice the Neoshadow that attacked him before behind until it hit him, making him fall to the ground. He blocked the second incoming hit and anger started rising in his chest. Quickly getting up, he attempted a counter-attack but had to stop and dodge an incoming new group of Heartless charging on him.

No, he needed to stay focused. He couldn't get too carried away in the fight or there was the risk he'd turn into his Anti Form instinctively again. But the non-stop attacks were frustrating him, and frustration was quick to become anger.

Maybe he could force the transformation if it was the only way to win the battle? Unwillingly, he made his keyblade disappear and crouched a bit, mimicking the stance of his Anti Form, keeping his eyes on the Heartless that were now staring at him and getting ready for the next round of attacks.

The Neoshadow started charging towards Sora and the boy did the same, knowing full well that he was risking his life, and his heart, by going up against a Heartless unharmed. But he had made his decision and he was going to follow through it.  
He managed to dodge the first blow but when he tried to block the second one with his bare hands he got knocked back, losing his balance and falling to the ground, scraping his back. He groaned and tried to stand up, but the creature was on him in an instant, its claws now aiming for his chest, for his _heart_.  
Fear, anger and adrenaline gave Sora the strenght to push the Heartless off him, but his back hurt too much and he couldn't get up from the ground.

He was mad. At the Heartless, at himself, even at Darkness itself. In his anger he almost didn't notice the dark energy gathering around him, but when he did he unconsciously smiled.

So this was how it worked. Sora kicked the Neoshadow who was now preparing to attack him again and with little effort gathered the growing darkness into his right hand; feeling power curse through his body he used a newfound strenght to finally push himself back on his feet.  
He could feel the now familiar sensation calling out to him and without hesitation, he embraced it. A black pool of darkness formed at his feet and quickly started creeping up his body; in an instant all that was left of the boy was a shadow silhoutte.

Sora felt like smiling again (did he even have a mouth to do it with?). The power cursing through his body now was exhilarating.

Instinct was screaming at him to attack, kill, destroy everything in sight! But he couldn't give in now. This was the perfect chance to practice control, so instead of getting rid of the Heartless that were now staring at him without moving, he started slowly advancing in circles around them. Walking on two legs was proving to be a little difficult and as he kept his eyes trained on the creatures that were still observing him he tried going a little faster, then running, but that proved to be almost impossible without putting his hands on the ground.

After a few moments the Shadows seemed to have decided on what to do and started advancing towards Sora, who was more than happy about it. He didn't bother giving them the time to attack, and struck first, going down on all fours and then diving into the enemy group, scratching and kicking at full force.

Once he took care of every Heartless, he lazily stretched in a cat-like fashion and took the time to look around himself. The sun was starting to set, its half-faded light giving the sky a nice orange shade that reminded Sora of something... something happy, something sad... it felt as if memories were flooding into his mind, making him remember something he had forgotten. Were these really his memories? Did they belong to someone else? The confusion was making him dizzy.

- . - . -

"This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists. It is your heart that remembers."

A sudden strong static noise made him miss most of what was said after.

"...and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn!"

Flames. More static. It wasn't just noise, his vision was being overtaken by static, too, to the point where he couldn't see what was happening anymore.

"...Roxas..."

Darkness. And then the static overtook everything.

- . - . -

Sora woke up lying on the ground, back in his human form, his head hurting. Was that a weird dream? No, it felt more like a memory. But of what? He couldn't remember visiting that place before, and he had no idea who the blond man was. The black coat he was wearing did remind him of something, though, he just couldn't figure out what exactly.

Sighing, he got up and started walking back to Merlin's house. He was way too hungry to worry about anything else at the moment.

- . - . -

His chest was hurting again.

He didn't bother with it.

(He knew nothing was there.)

Everything was still mostly white, the only exception being the window overlooking a starless sky.

No, there was something out there.

But before he could take a better look at it, he noticed someone else in that white room. The same person as before, looking out at the sky.

(He felt like he knew him.)

He tried calling out to him, but no words came out.

(He had no mouth to speak with.)

His _heart _was hurting so much.

He tried yelling again and again, hoping to catch the other's attention, but to no avail.

Finally, the boy slowly started turning his way...

- . - . -

Sora woke up with a start, his heart beating like crazy and a bad taste in his mouth. He felt like he had been dreaming, but couldn't remember any of it. Letting out a frustrated breath, he got up trying to shove away the feeling that he was missing something important.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, hey! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Did you notice something weird? The changes regarding Chain of Memories are going to be more evident next chapter, when everybody's favorite Organization makes its appearance!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm sorry for taking so long posting this chapter, but work has been eating me alive these past weeks. Nonetheless, I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

Sora was quite pleased about how his day started, he had woken up early and succeeded in going out before Yuffie had the chance to make him do all of her work again. He used his free morning to shop for potions and new accessories, fighting a few Heartless along the way. He was careful though, and whenever he got into a fight, he'd only resort to shoving them back and then keep walking. Accepting his Anti Form didn't mean he didn't have to be careful, he knew he wasn't in full control of it yet and he had no idea of what would happen if he transformed while near other people. He didn't want to risk hurting anybody.

- . - . -

As the morning progressed, Sora started to feel watched. At first he tried to ignore it, but when he came out of Leon's house after having lunch and the feeling wasn't gone, he decided to follow his instinct, letting it guide him all the way to the Bailey.

As he summoned his Keyblade and stepped through the last gate, a powerful voice spoke from somewhere above him.

"The Keyblade, a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more... capable hands..." A group of people laughed.

"Show yourselves!"

Sora wasn't in the mood to play around. He suspected he knew who those voices belonged to, and he really didn't want to waste time with them.

And as eight cloaked figures materialized at the top of a wall in front of him, confirming his suspicions, he staggered back at the sight, clutching his head with his free hand.

"O-Organization XIII!"

His head hurt; it suddenly felt as if he knew these people from way more than just the holograms Yen Side had showed him. Did it have something to do with the weird vision he had the day before? But he didn't have the time to think about it now, so he grabbed his Keyblade with both hands and assumed a fighting stance.

"Good, now we can settle this!"

"What a shame... and here I thought we could be friends." They were laughing again as they disappeared in thin air, only a single figure remaining and staring down at Sora.

The boy ran to a set of stairs with the intention of catching up to them, but another cloaked figure materialized in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"Move!" It came out more like an angry bark than anything else, while Sora glaring menacingly at the man in front of him.

"He used to give me the same exact look, you know."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood for your mind games now!"

The figure stared at him for a couple of seconds without moving.

"Oh?"

He sounded amused, and it made Sora's blood boil in his veins. He wanted to rip the man in front of him to shreds and make sure he wouldn't use that arrogant tone with him anymore.

"What?"

"This is going to be fun. You be a good boy now!" Waving, the figure disappeared for good.

Sora looked up, but the other one had left, too. As he angrily spat on the ground, Donald, Goofy and Leon approached him.

"The defense system detected powerful Nobodies in this area. Are you okay, Sora?"

"Yeah, all fine, Leon." And without another word, he started walking back to the town.

- . - . -

At the Castle That Never Was two Organization members were engrossed in a discussion.

"Did you notice anything interesting about the boy?" The taller of the two said, taking off his hood - blond hair falling on his shoulders.

"I might have. It appears that the darkness in his heart is growing steadily." The other did the same, brushing loose strands of blue hair out of his face, only to have them fall back in place regarless a second later.

"We should investigate it further."

- . - . -

Sora was frustrated, frustrated like he had never been before in his life. First the whole Anti Form business, then the Organization randomly appearing just to mock him, and he was also supposed to look for Riku and the King! He really could never catch a break.

And to make matters even worse, he was hungry again. It seemed that no matter how much he ate, it was never enough. Was he supposed to eat enough to make up for the whole year spent sleeping?

He decided to vent out his frustration by fighting some Heartless, so he dashed towards the first Shadow that crossed his path and when he was right in front of it he grinned and summoned darkness all around him, instantly becoming darkness himself. Then used his claws, making sure to kill all the Heartless around him as messily as possible.

He should have been scared of how quickly he was adapting to this new fighting style, but it felt too good and natural to think about it too much. As long as nobody found out what was happening, he was going to be okay.

After some time he stopped dead on his tracks. The most delicious scent Sora had ever smelled was coming from somewhere not far from him, and it made him even more hungry. He could hear footsteps coming his way now, though, so he turned back to normal.

A blonde girl wearing two braids, feathers tied at the end of her hair, was running towards him. When she saw him she hurried his way.

"Heartless... they're coming... this way..." She was panting from all the running, and Sora could barely understand what she was trying to say, but he summoned his Keyblade and got ready to fight some more.

It took only a few seconds for a large group of Neoshadows to appear, but Sora wasn't too worried. Every time he entered Anti Form he felt more confident about it, so he thought he could manage a fight with his Keyblade without the risk of darkness getting in the way. The presence of the girl was also a good incentive to not mess up.

The fight went smoothly, the Keyblade slaying the Heartless one after another with ease. Sora was quite pleased with himself, so with his trademark grin he turned back to the girl, who seemed to be feeling better now.

_She doesn't seem to be carrying any food with her..._

"Thank you! I was in a real pinch back there... it seems safe now." She smiled and turned around, ready to leave.

That delicious smell was stronger now, he could feel his mouth watering only at the thought of savoring whatever it was that it was coming from.

Then it all clicked in Sora's head.

"I'm not too sure about that."

He was so _hungry_.

He launched himself at the girl, entering Anti Form as she turned around. Seeing the dark creature she tried screaming, but before any sound could come out of her mouth, Sora knocked her down on the ground and plunged his right arm into her chest without hesitation, watching in fascination as a shimmering heart exited her body and slowly started floating away. But he couldn't afford to let it slip away, so he extended his hand towards it and a wisp of darkness emitting from his body engulfed the heart before being absorbed by him again, along with the "meal".

For the first time in days Sora felt sated, and it was such a wonderful feeling! He dropped on the ground and stared at the sky for a while, laying flat on his back and unwilling to get up. But then he looked at his side and saw the lifeless body of the girl.

The girl he killed.

In an instant he was back to normal and on his feet. He could barely take a step before he emptied his stomach on the ground.

He was horrified of what he had done. But all he could do now was run away.

This was getting out of hand.

* * *

**A/N (2): **Did you recognize who the girl was?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The girl from last chapter was indeed Penelo from FFXII, congratulations to who guessed it right! This chapter hasn't been fixed up by my beta, so it might be messier than usual, sorry about that.

* * *

Sora walked back to Leon's house as slowly as possible. After running for a few minutes he had realized he didn't feel like facing his friends yet. How could he? He had just killed an innocent girl, and the only reason was that he wanted to eat her heart.

_It tasted so good..._

His knees almost gave out and he had to enter a dark alley to throw up for the second time that day. His mouth was starting to taste like bile.

He started walking again, but he barely paid any attention to where he was going. He was almost in trance, his feet carrying him while his head was full of thoughts about what he should have done now. He kept going back and forth on the idea of telling the truth to someone, maybe Leon, and ask them for advice, but how could he have explained what happened without looking like a heartless murderer? Laughing bitterly in his head, he realized was a literal Heartless murderer. If he had anything left in his stomach, he would have vomited again.

Sora was firm on the idea of not telling anybody about the Anti Form issue, and that lead to not being able to explain why he had killed that girl. He had no choice but keep everything a secret and hope nobody would find it out. It would be hard, he was used to sharing everything with his friends, after all, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Being caught up in his problems, he failed to notice the two cloaked figures staring down at him from above the city walls as he opened the door to Leon's house.

- . - . -

His chest was hurting like never before.

He desperately tried to clutch it and got surprised when he realized his body was actually there.

He looked around himself. Yes, he was in the same white room as before.

A hand touched his chest, and his heart suddenly felt warm.

Someone was in front of him, a black hood covering the face.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

(Who was this person?)

"Your _heart_."

(He felt like he knew him.)

"Stop giving me that look. Is it because of the clothes?"

In front of him was now a boy with bright blue eyes and golden blond hair. The cloak he was wearing the previous instant gone.

His hand was still on Sora's chest.

Looking down, he suddenly realized they were sitting on a bed.

"It's my bed. We're in my room. Well, it's more like an illusion... we're actually inside your heart."

"Inside... my heart?"

He looked down again.

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Roxas, I am your..."

"You're my Nobody."

His memories were starting to come back to him.

- . - . -

For the first time in days, Sora woke up feeling well rested both physically and mentally. He lazily rolled around his bed thinking about the weird dream he had that night, which made him istinctively touch his chest. That boy, Roxas, was he really his Nobody? It was like the memories from his lost year were slowly becoming clearer and clearer in his mind, now he remembered about fighting some Organization XIII members, especially his meeting with a man named Vexen who had told him about Roxas.

Roxas, his Nobody... thinking about it made Sora feel weird. Was Roxas just a part of him for real? If his dream really wasn't a dream, and the boy he had seen was the real Roxas, they didn't even look the same. And why was he inside his heart?

All that thinking was starting to give him a headache, so Sora got up and dressed. Once he had wore his black gloves he turned around to pick up his shoes, only to notice the right one had dried blood stains on it. His confusion lasted no more than a couple of seconds before what happened the day before suddenly came back to him.

He slowly sit back on his bed, trying his best not to think of the lifeless body he had abandoned on the outskirts of the town. But it was in vain, because he couldn't keep his mind from replaying the events over and over. The girl asking for help, him saving her from the Heartless, attacking her, killing her. He absentmindedly traced the pattern the blood made on his shoe, wondering if anybody had found the body already.

Killing that girl had been so easy, she hadn't fought back like everybody else did. But then again, she wasn't like everybody else Sora had fought against before, she was just an innocent girl who found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time, someone who did nothing to deserve getting her heart ripped out just to feed him. Panic rose in his chest when he thought about it, was he going to lose control and kill more people? No, he wouldn't let that happen.

Sora was back to square one, he needed to learn how to better keep his Heartless self in check. He sighed, wishing Riku were there with him, he missed his best friend.

- . - . -

For the second day in a row Sora did his best to avoid everybody as he headed out of the house. He cleaned his shoe at a nearby fountain and bought himself sea-salt ice cream, which he found out tasted sort of weird, but was ultimately quite good.

Then he wandered aimlessly around the town for a couple of hours, unsure about what to do. He wasn't completely convinced yet about keeping the incident a secret, but he was unable to come up with a valid explanation for it. He could have told that a Heartless had killed the girl and he had failed to save her, that might have explained why he was shocked, but what if his friends would see through his lies? That's what scared him the most.

- . - . -

In the end, Sora had found himself near the town walls again. He wasn't sure it was the smartest idea, but he decided to keep training into his Anti form. After all, now more than before, he needed to learn how to better control it.

- . - . -

Sora had been fighting against stray Heartless and a few lowly Nobodies for most of the afternoon when he noticed a cloaked figure staring at him from not far away. Sensing the danger, he started running towards it, with the intent of attacking before the person had a chance to react, but he didn't have the time to do it that the person started running away. He chased after them, with no intention of giving up, and with a leap he managed to hit the man and knock him over. Standing above him, Sora raised his clawed hand to attack when he heard someone speak behind him.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." there was another cloaked man, and turning around, Sora saw he was pointing a large sword at his back.

When he looked back at the man below him, he found out he was pointing an arrowgun at him.

"What do we have here? So much for the hero of Light everybody is making a fuss about."

Sora wasn't paying much attention to what the man was saying, being busy thinking how to get himself out of that mess. His usual over-confidence wavered significantly at the prospect of fighting who were probably two of the strongest Nobodies.

_Let's test some more of these powers out._

He relaxed himself, hoping his idea would work. In an instant, his body started dissolving into a pool of darkness, reappearing shortly after a few meters away from the two men. As soon as he had completely emerged, Sora was back to his human self.

"Neat!" he summoned his Keyblade and steadied himself on his feet "So, who wants to be first?"

But his opponents had other ideas, and summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

"Sorry to disappoint, kid, but we're not here to fight."

"Wait!" but they had already disappeared. Sora sighed, wondering what he had done to deserve all this.

- . - . -

"I will go report this to the Superior."

"Have fun." Xigbar sit down on one of the couches in the Grey Area "I can't believe Vexen was right about this."

"It was rather unexpected, yes." Saïx seemed deep in thought as he left the room.


End file.
